callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nacht der Untoten
Nacht der Untoten (German for "Night of the Undead") is the first Nazi Zombies map in Call of Duty: World at War. It was then released on the Hardened and Prestige editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops as well as on the Rezurrection map pack. Gameplay Information Nacht der Untoten is set in an old and destroyed building, where up to four players must defend against an unlimited number of waves of Zombies for as long as possible. Players start with 500 points each, gaining points by killing zombies and rebuilding barricades. Killing zombies gives players 50 to 130 points for each one killed depending on how the Zombie was killed. A non-fatal shot awards 10 points, a killing shot yields 60 points (70 for an upper chest or neck shot kill), a headshot will award 100 points, a lethal melee attack awards 130 points and an explosive kill will give 50 points. Each room in the building contains a number of windows and broken walls that may be barricaded with wooden planks by holding the "use" button. Each plank awards the user 10 points until a certain cap of points is reached for the round. Zombies knock off the six through eight wooden planks of a barricade in order to climb through the window and enter the building. These points are then used to buy weapons from varying costs or from the Mystery Box for 950 points each. Points can also be used on doors or piles of debris to open a passage to another room. The game is divided into rounds. Once a round is finished by killing all of the zombies, there is a small period of time, about 8 to 10 seconds, where players can repair barricades, buy weapons, and regroup for the next round of the zombies. As the game progresses, the zombies will come in larger numbers, have more health, and move faster. The core elements of the normal game are still present. The zombies themselves are German Wehrmacht soldiers while some are Waffen-SS storm troopers. Their bodies sport deformities and remnants of scars and burns. Once they appear, they head towards the building where the player/s are trapped and will persist in getting close to a survivor to hit them. By round six, some zombies start running and attack more aggressively. Two consecutive melee attacks downs a player, if they have a partner present, they may be revived by being walked up to and injected with a syrette (this leaves the medic vulnerable), otherwise the game ends. If a partner fails to attend to a downed teammate, they start bleeding out and die within 30 seconds and have to wait until the round ends to start playing again. Power-Ups Zombies occasionally drop Power-ups that aid the player/s survival. * Double Points - All points a player gains are doubled, including points from a Nuke for half a minute. It is advised to try for headshots or knife kills during this Power-up to maximize given points. * Insta-Kill - This Power-up will give players one-hit kills on zombies for thirty seconds. When a player kills a Zombie with this Power-up in play, the zombie's head will always explode regardless of how he is hurt. * Nuke - This Power-up causes an incineration of all zombies currently on the map and awards every living player 400 points. The zombies quickly die one at a time starting with the closest to where the nuke was picked up. This causes a small delay before the nuke activates and kills all zombies, who are set on fire die off immediately. * Max Ammo - This Power-up gives all living players full reserve ammunition for all weapons, this includes rifle grenades, Stielhandgranates and Molotov Cocktails. * Carpenter - This Power-up takes the form of a glowing green hammer and repairs all barricades in the map. After all baricades have been repaired, all players will recieve 200 points to their current point score (Black Ops version only). If there are no barricades to be repaired, players will still recieve the 200 points. It should be noted that the zombies will only drop a Power-Up if they are in the building, not outside the barricades. Weapons In Nacht der Untoten, all players start with a Colt M1911 and 2 Stielhandgranates. Players can purchase more weapons next to their specific buy zones, which are indicated by a chalk outline of the gun on a wall. Ammunition can be bought from the weapon's buy zone at half the price of the weapon. Ammunition for weapons that do not have buy zones (i.e., Colt M1911, Deployable FG42) must be obtained from a Max Ammo Power-up, or by trading that weapon, then reattaining it from the Mystery Box. Players can also choose to pay 950 points for a random weapon from the Mystery Box in the "Help" room, an unlockable room on the same floor as the starting room. When a player activates the box, it will open up, play a jingle, and cycle through a variety of weapons, eventually stopping at a random weapon. The weapons that can be obtained from the Mystery Box also include weapons that cannot be bought off the wall, such as the Ray Gun, M2 Flamethrower, and Panzerschreck. There are no Japanese weapons that can be obtained from the Mystery Box (or are available in Nacht der Untoten, other than the Type 100 in iOS version), and the only Russian weapons available are the PTRS-41 and the PPSh-41. However, the PPSh-41 can only be received through the mystery box in iOS version. On the second floor of the building there is also a cabinet that will give the player a scoped Kar98k or an M2 Flamethrower (iOS only) at the cost of 1500 points. Weapons available are listed below: Rooms Nacht der Untoten contains only three rooms: the Starting Room, the Help Room and the Upstairs Room. The cost of gaining access to these rooms are 1000 points for each pathway. Starting Room The Starting Room has five windows that can be boarded up. It is the largest and most open room on the map. The first is the door to the right of the largest window and has the word "Help" written on it. It leads in to the "Help Room". The other path is through the pile of debris located towards the stairs at the center of the room, this path leads upstairs. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, Mule Kick is available in this room for 4000 points Help Room The Help Room has two windows and a wall that leads into a dead-end cave that can be boarded up. It is slightly smaller than the Starting Room, and has a radio (which plays music when knifed or shot), the Mystery Box, the Double-Barreled Shotgun, and the Thompson. thumb|300px|right|Here are the Exclusive songs from the radio, extracted from audio files. The only path leading away from this room (aside from the "Help" door) is the debris blocking the path to the upstairs room. Upstairs Room The Upstairs Room has four windows and a slight elevation advantage. It is the same size as the Help room, but has more rubble around, so it is harder to maneuver around this room. It has the Sawed-off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/Grip, BAR, M1897 Trench Gun, the Sniper Cabinet and Stielhandgranates. Call of Duty: Black Ops This map, along with the other three Classic Zombies maps, is available in the Hardened and Prestige editions and the Rezurrection map pack of Call of Duty: Black Ops. The player/s play as one of the four main characters of the Zombies mode and are able to use the new weapons of Black Ops while still being able to use the weapons of the previous game Zombies will now also reach through the barricades and attempt to attack the player if they stand right in front of them. The musical Easter egg "Undone" can be activated in Call of Duty: Black Ops by shooting all the explosive barrels outside of the building. On September 27, 2011, Mule Kick was added to the map, and was also added to all other maps (excluding Dead Ops Arcade). Located in the starting room, it is the only perk in the map. Gallery ''Call of Duty: World at War Nacht_der_Untoten_-_DNST.jpg|Downstair Floor-plan Nacht_der_Untoten_-_UPST.jpg|Upstairs Floor-plan Nacht Der Untoten Ground Floor.jpg|View of ground floor from Help Room door Nacht der Untoten Upstairs.jpg|Upstairs view Nacht der Untoten Overview.jpg|Map Overview Nacht der Untoten Help_Room.jpg|Help Room (Mystery Box in far left corner) Nacht der Untoten Sniper Cabinet.jpg|Sniper Cabinet located Upstairs Nacht der Untoten Mystery Box.jpg|Mystery Box located in the Help Room Nacht der Untoten Help Room Door.jpg|The unfinished Help on the door to the Help Room Nacht der Untoten You_Must_Ascend_From_Darkness.jpg|The writing on the wall in the Start Room Nacht der Untoten Salvation Writing.jpg|The writing on the wall in the Help Room Nacht der Untoten crashed B-17 WaW.jpg|Crashed B-17 Flying Fortress outside the building Nacht der Untoten Poster2.jpg|A Zombie attacking the player in Nacht der Untoten Nazi Zombies logo WaW.png|Nazi Zombies sign shown on the loading screen Cod zombie 2.jpg Call of Duty: Black Ops Nacht_der_Untote_Loading_Screen.jpg|Loading screen in Black Ops. Rezurrection-NachtDerUntoten.jpg|Nacht der Untoten in Call of Duty: Black Ops Call of Duty: ZOMBIES Mystery Box Nacht der Untoten CoDZ.PNG|The Mystery Box in ''Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Help Door Nacht der Untoten CoDZ.PNG|The Help door in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Video ''Call of Duty: World at War Video:Call_of_Duty_World_at_War_-_Nacht_der_Untoten|Nacht der Untoten - Trailer. Video:Call_of_Duty_World_At_War_Nacht_Der_Untoten_-_Loading_Screen|Nacht der Untoten - Loading Screen. Call of Duty: Black Ops Video:Nacht der Untoten Musical Easter Egg|Nacht der Untoten - Musical Easter Egg Video:Call of Duty Black Ops Zombies Nacht der Untoten Loading Screen|Nacht der Untoten - Loading Screen Trivia *This is the only Zombies map in ''World at War which the zombies will not attack the player while taking down barricades. *The song that plays during the game over/scoring screen is called Lullaby For A Dead Man, an easter egg song found in the next map, Verrückt. *The Thompson price incorrectly states that it costs 1500 points for the weapon, but it really costs 1200 points and at one point there was a patch that had made it 1200 but went back to 1500. This has been fixed in Black Ops. *Scattered around the bottom floor there are helmets and blood stains, suggesting that the players were not the only occupants of the building. *On Treyarch's official site, the Mysterious Radio Transmissions intel says "Ever since the second outbreak at Nacht Der Untoten." *In the iOS version, the PPSh-41, the unscoped PTRS-41, and the Type 100 are available through the Mystery Box. *In the iOS version, the player can hear their character speak by getting three ("I'm gonna bust some heads!"), five ("Back in the dirt!") or seven ("Kick ass!") headshots in a row. *When the player opens the door to the Help Room one can see that the door goes into a solid wall then vanishes. *This is the only Zombies map that shows a countdown for Insta-Kill and Double Points, although this is only in the World at War version. *There is a radio inside the Help Room, next to the Mystery Box, that can play music if the player knifes or shoots at it. It can play various tracks, such as the Black Cats soundtrack, Red Army theme or the Königgrätzer Marsch. *The menu image of Nacht der Untoten is used in the loading screen for Kino der Toten on Black Ops in the style of a comic strip. The same for Verruckt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese. *In the Black Ops version of the map, the same zombie models in Kino der Toten are used. *The trucks outside can not be destroyed in the Black Ops version of the map but can be destroyed in the World at War version. References ru:Nacht der Untoten Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Zombies Mode Category:Nacht der Untoten Category:Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Maps Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombie Maps